Louis the Rash
}} Louis the Rash was the son of the legendary Gilles le Breton, the first Questing Knight and the King of Bretonnia. History Louis fought alongside his father during his final battle, where Gilles was mortally wounded by a cowardly hurled weapon. The young Louis - along with all other Knights Errant - was awarded full knighthood as reward for the noble task of helping Gilles during his last quest. Soon, the Grail Companions formed an assembly to help elect and decide on a new leader, many favoured Louis, for he was Gilles' only son, born under mysterious circumstances and rumoured to be the son of the Lady of the Lake herself, he was now also the Duke of Bastonne, his father's old dukedom and a powerful ruler in his own right. Others argued however that Louis was too young, and that the crown should pass to one of the mighty Grail Companions: Landuin, Thierulf and Marcus were all mooted as candidates. It was eventually confirmed by all in attendance that only one who had drunk from the Grail should become king, which seemed to spell the end of Louis' hopes. Instead he immediately rose up and declared that he would seek the Grail and drink from it, to prove his right as king. He then asked lords Landuin, Thierulf and Marcus to act as regents until he returned, and when they agreed the council was at an end. Louis' bold declaration earned him the name "Louis the Rash" throughout the kingdom. Louis set off for the Sacred Lake where the Lady of the Lake had first appeared. He wandered the shores for days but the Lady did not appear. Instead dreams and visions inspired him to seek elsewhere. It was revealed to him that there were many lakes and sacred places where the Lady might appear throughout Bretonnia, and it was his destiny to find her in another place, he then travelled the length and breadth of Bretonnia, righting wrongs and performing great deeds. Louis was not seen again for several years. During this time the Grail Companions kept up continuous pressure on the Orcs and Goblins, honouring their vows and setting aside personal ambitions. Indeed any who had drunk from the Grail were incapable of an impure thought or deed and would never consider seizing power for himself. At long last Louis returned. Riding a purebred charger into the great hall of Castle Couronne, where the Dukes and Grail Knights were gathered for their midwinter feast. No one doubted that Louis had found the Lady of the Lake and drunk from the Grail. Indeed, he shone with a holy light, possessed strange, enchanted weapons and carried an ancient golden crown. Louis was welcomed to the feast with great jubilation. In the days that followed, he and a party of the Grail Companions rode to the lake where the Fay Enchantress dwelt to ask her the meaning of the golden crown. When she appeared she declared it to be the "Crown of Bretonnia" to be worn by the king of all Bretonnia, and that the Lady had chosen Louis, son of Gilles to be king. Louis and the knights rode back to Couronne, escorting the Fay Enchantress. A few days later, she placed the golden crown upon Louis' head and declared him King of Bretonnia. All the Dukes pledged loyalty and allegiance to Louis, to the Lady of the Lake and the sacred Grail. Among Louis' first acts was to turn the age old knightly traditions into a true code of chivalry. Devotion to the Lady of the Lake became a fundamental part of this code. All over Bretonnia freshly returned Grail Knights had told the tale of the Lady and some had built chapels to her in their domains. Knights Errant were already making vows of devotion and older Knights even relinquished their Castles and domains to set off on their own Grail Quests. A wave of faith swept the length and breadth of Bretonnia, encouraged by the new King. Wargear * The "Crown of Bretonnia" was blessed by the Lady before being set upon the brow of the first King of Bretonnia by the Fay Enchantress. It shone with a golden light, enhancing the character of its wearer and inspiring those near him. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Knights of the Grail * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) es:Louis el Temerario Category:Bastonne Category:Royarch Category:L Category:R